Magnetismo
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Entonces Nate se para rápidamente, tomando levemente las ropas del otro chico para acercarlo, y roza sus labios contra los del rubio, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica.- ¿Lo ves? tus labios encajan contra los míos. Complementos.


**Magnetismo.**

**_Autora: Tony Trinket._**

**_MeroNia  
_**

**_Rated: ATP._**

**_Genero: Romance, Humor (o un intento de ambos)._**

* * *

**"El magnetismo o energía magnética es un fenómeno físico por el cual los objetos ejercen fuerzas de atracción o repulsión sobre otros materiales. Hay algunos materiales conocidos que han presentado propiedades magnéticas detectables fácilmente como el níquel, hierro, cobalto y sus aleaciones que comúnmente se llaman imanes. Sin embargo todos los materiales son influidos, de mayor o menor forma, por la presencia de un campo magnético."**

El chocolate, por supuesto, es una de las mayores adicciones de Mello. Nadie tiene duda de eso (mucho menos Matt, que el martes pasado trató de tomar un trozo. La leyenda cuenta que aun sigue en la enfermería). Pero es que ¿como no amarlo? ¿Como no amar su textura suave y a la vez dura? ¿Como no babear con el solo pensar en la forma en que se desintegra en tu boca dejando la lengua impregnada del el sabor amargo y dulce característico del cacao?.

Bien, el chocolate era algo que le encanta a Mello. Pero además de eso, el chico de catorce años tiene otro pequeño gusto.

Se le dice: Ciencia. No sabe como ni por que es que le llama la atención. Pero poco le claro, la mayoría sospecha que es porque en Ciencia es la única materia en la que iguala a Near. Mas específicamente, en la rama del magnetismo.

Y claro, la idea de igualar (casi superar) a Near, pone los pelos de punta a Mello por la emoción. Es por eso, que en este mismísimo momento, Mello cree que tendrá a comenzar a usar un _afro_. Porque su pelo esta teniendo una reacción química conocida como _Frizz_ gracias a la _emoción-confusión-perplejidad-__alegría_ que está sufriendo.

Y lo que sucede es que en su examen está escrito un enorme "10" como nota final. Mientras que en el de Near, dice simplemente 9,50. Es que... Es simplemente... Sublime, grandioso. El mejor día de su vida. Y Mello esta dispuesto a demostrarle a la pequeña oveja blanca de una vez por todas que_él es mejor_. Así que decide ir a darse un oportuno paseo justo por donde, curiosamente, Near esta jugando con sus Puzzles.

Si hay una cosa a la que temer. Es ver a Mello sonreír. Porque cuando lo hace, sabes que algo malo ocurrirá. Y mucho mas si lo hace de forma tan diabólica, como en este momento, mientras camina hacia Nate.

El albino no presta la mínima atención a el rubio hasta que éste carraspea tratando de hacerse notar de forma exagerada.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Mello?- Pregunta mientras agrega otra pieza color blanco a lo que queda de su rompecabezas.

\- No, nada importante.- Contesta, aunque la sonrisa y la mirada insistente puesta en Near no desaparecen.

\- Si así fuera no estarías tan...- Levanta apenas la vista (apenas, porque Near jamas la levanta completamente) y observa a Mello.- Radiante.

¿Radiante?. ¿Radiante como el Sol, quizás? ¿Es un mal chiste por el color de su cabello? ¿Near lo esta insultando?. Mihael sacude la cabeza quitándose el enojo momentáneo, porque nada, absolutamente nada, puede dañar su buen humor.

Bueno o eso cree él...

\- Tienes razón, Near...- Contesta el rubio con una calma demasiado sospechosa en él.- La verdad es que sí, me sucede algo...- Y saborea cada palabra. Deleitándose con lo que tiene en mente para decir.

\- Mello, agradecería que hablaras con menos pausas. Honestamente me deja con la intriga, lo cual disminuye mi concentración en un 2,4%. En otras palabras, Mello, me estas estorbando.- Dice mientras continua con su armado del puzzle.

"_Maldito enano con complejo de oveja..._"

\- Discúlpame, Near.- De acuerdo, eso si que es sospechoso. Nate detiene el movimiento de su mano y levanta completamente la vista hacia Mihael.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que tu nota haya sobrepasado la mía en un 0,50%?

Bingo.

\- Pues, supongo que... Sí, exactamente eso.- La sonrisa maligna se asoma por sus labios.- Es que no me cabe en la mente que_tu_, el mejor de la clase - "_Hasta ahora_" quiere agregar.- haya sido superado.

Espera una mala cara, algún pequeño indicio de molestia en Nate. Que le salga con su típico "_Mello, en este preciso momento no se me ocurren razones para tratar contigo. Así que te pido por favor, hazme el favor de retirarte_".

También espera el silencio. La indiferencia mientras continua con su puzzle.

\- ¿Conoces la teoría del magnetismo?.- Pero Near responde, con algo que deja extrañado al de ojos verdes.

\- Pues claro... Es uno de los temas seleccionados para la evaluación.

\- Entonces lo comprendes...- No espera respuesta y continua. Aunque, si la esperara no la recibiría, puesto que Mello esta comenzando a confundirse: ¿no se supone que estaba allí para regocijarse en su gloria?.- ¿Te importaría explicármela, Mello?

El aludido entrecierra los ojos un poco. Pero se decide a relatarle aquella teoría que se conoce de memoria (en parte, porque le resulta muy interesante). Claro, que no abandona esa pizca de sospecha que comienza a surgir desde su interior. Pero conociendo a Near, no hay mejor manera de averiguar que trama, que siguiéndole el juego.

\- El magnetismo es un fenómeno físico por el cual los objetos ejercen fuerzas de atracción o repulsión sobre otros materiales. Los materiales de igual carga magnética se repelerán, mientras que los de carga diferente se acoplan.

\- Quieres decir que los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad?

\- Errr... Si. Eso...- La confusión comienza a tomar poder en Mello.- Pero, Near...

\- ¿Que quieres decir exactamente con "opuestos"?

\- Emhhh... Ya sabes, opuestos: blanco y negro, día y noche, - Bueno, en teoría, esas cosas son opuestas. Pero no se atraen...- imanes, tu y yo...-_Oh no, ¿que?_.

Esta bien que ellos son opuestos. _Demasiado opuestos_. Pero de ahí a utilizarlo como ejemplo para el magnetismo, justamente para el magnetismo...

\- ¿Tu y yo somos opuestos?- Pregunta Nate, a quien de pronto parece caerle un aura de inocencia encima.

\- Si... Lo somos. Es decir, somos muy diferentes...

De pronto a Mello comienza a parecerle que el haber ido allí no es una gran idea.

En realidad, ya desea irse para acabar con aquella conversación para nada esperada...

\- Entonces...- Sí, sabe que lo dirá. Lo dirá y Mihael no sabrá que responder. Pero intenta crear alguna respuesta coherente en su mente en los segundos que el albino tarda en terminar la pregunta.- ¿Nosotros nos atraemos, Mello?

Pero no, el rubio no pudo formular ninguna respuesta a eso. No alcanzó a prepararse mentalmente.

\- E-Eh... N-No. No e-exactamente...

\- ¿Por que no?

\- Porque tu... eres tu. Y yo... yo soy yo. No podemos atraernos...

\- Sin embargo has venido aquí. Siempre vienes hacia donde yo estoy... Como si fueras mi imán.

"_Tierra, yo siempre te he respetado..._"

\- P-Pero eso era solo para...

\- Para molestarme ¿verdad?.

"_... así que por favor ¿podrías ser tan amable de tragarme?..._"

\- B-Bueno si... Pero...

\- Mello, tu eres mi opuesto. Es por eso que nos complementamos...

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- Grita Mihael, muerto de la vergüenza. Y sonrojado hasta la médula.

\- Si lo es...- Entonces Nate se para rápidamente, tomando levemente las ropas del otro chico para acercarlo, y roza sus labios contra los del rubio, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica.- ¿Lo ves? tus labios encajan contra los míos. _Complementos_.

Mello solo puede reaccionar alejándose violentamente. Near, como si nada hubiera hecho, continua con su juego, mientras un aura de inocencia lo rodea.

El de ojos verdes no se lo cree. Sigue anonadado, mirando con horror a Near.

Entonces prefiere no preguntar, porque si lo hace es probable que termine mas confundido aun. Así que da marcha atrás, con la boca aun medio abierta por la sorpresa, y se retira de la habitación en silencio. Sin llegar a ver la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en los labios de Nate.

**0~0~0**

\- Matt ¿donde esta la tarea que debías hacer?- Pregunta la profesora, mientras mira al chico que se sienta en el pupitre del fondo.

\- ¿Que trabajo?- La maestra se limita a suspirar mientras rueda los ojos. Se escucha que susurra un "Típico", y pone una pequeña cruz negativa junto al nombre "Mail Jeevas".

\- Nate... Oh, ya lo entregaste.- La mujer escribe una tilde en el nombre del albino mientras pone a un costado de la hoja donde la tarea del niño se encuentra un gran 10.- Toma, que bueno que hayas aprendido la teoría del magnetismo...

Mello, que se encuentra un pupitre adelante del pelirrojo Matt (quien continua preguntándose de que maldito trabajo habla la profesora), se encoje en su asiento. Un pequeño rubor se expande por su rostro.

\- Si, recibí ayuda.- Contesta el de ojos grises a la maestra, con su habitual indiferencia y el tono seco.

\- De acuerdo, solo una cosa. Aquí, en el ejemplo, no entiendo bien que trataste de poner...

\- Puse- Mihael jura que Near le ha echado una pequeña mirada de reojo.- Mello y yo...

Roger, que se encontraba cerca de la maestra, ayudándola a corregir el material escolar se queda perplejo ante la respuesta. Claro, que no mas que el pequeño rubio, que no cabe en su asombro y bochorno.

\- Mello y...- La mujer tantea el terreno.

\- Mello y yo.- Afirma el niño. Y sin mas, va y se sienta en su pupitre, que se encuentra frente a todos.

Ni la maestra ni Roger siguen insistiendo. Después de todo, ninguno puede negar que es verdad.

Mello es el complemento de Near, y viceversa.

**0~0~0**

El rubio mira su hoja, en la cual hay escrito un enorme diez, al igual que en el de Nate. Sin embargo no se emociona ni un poco ante la idea de igualar al otro. Claro, porque cuando el albino pasa junto a él diciendo "Gracias por enseñarme" sin mas, decide que no tratará nunca jamas de superar a Near. Ni siquiera en Ciencia (a la cual esta comenzando a tomarle odio), ya que la ciencia es exacta...

Y eso, no es conveniente. No si se trata de Magnetismo.

Y mucho menos, si los ejemplos son ellos mismos. Porque, realmente nadie tiene la duda de que son complementos.

_Al menos no Mello, que ya lo ha comprobado por si mismo._

* * *

Holaaaaa. Bueno, aquí está mi pequeño intento de MeroNia (lo hice mas para entrar en el Fandom de alguna manera). La próxima escribiré algo un poco más dramático, y mejor, o la historia de Near psicópata que tengo en mente *sonríe macabra*


End file.
